


The Falling Grace

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Failed Revenge, Incest, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Media sudah mulai mencium kebusukan mereka berdua. — Shido/Akechi;fanfiction for May.incomplete.





	The Falling Grace

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Akechi Goro & Shido Masayoshi (Persona 5) created by its creator, plot and the universe here © the one who wants the fanfiction.

“Akechi-san!”

_Flash _kamera.

“Akechi-san, boleh foto sebentar?”

Mikrofon disodorkan kepadanya, namun Akechi menolak dengan sopan seraya tersenyum manis.

“Aku ingin menanyai sesuatu—“

Akechi masih mempertahankan senyum di sudut bibirnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada para reporter yang sedang memegang kamera, _recorder_, dan bolpoin untuk mencatat. “Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru.”

Tubuhnya berhasil menghindar dari mereka. Tak jarang ada yang nekat menyentuh dan menariknya, namun karena ia sudah terbiasa, ia menyelinap sampai ke jalan raya.

Gedung kepolisian di pusat kota sangat padat karena Akechi Goro baru saja keluar dari sana. Berpuluh-puluh makhluk yang haus akan berita—khususnya di bidang jurnalisme—mengerubungi Akechi seperti semut mengerubungi gula.

“Akechi-san!”

Beberapa klik-klik kamera. Goresan di atas kertas yang begitu kasar dan buru-buru. Kaki-kaki yang saling menginjak di tengah kerumunan orang.

Akechi akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kumpulan manusia tersebut dan ia memberi gestur pada salah satu taksi yang sudah dia pesan, kemudian memberikan lambaian tangan terakhir sebagai tanda pamit dan masuk di kursi belakang. Saat menutup pintu, ia segera memberikan alamat apartemennya kepada sopir taksi.

Senyum di wajahnya masih bertahan sampai kamerawan dan reporter tidak terlihat lagi di belakang.

Akechi memijit pelipisnya. Ia kemudian merogoh saku dan menarik ponsel keluar.

Terang saja, semenjak kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan tiga orang korban satu minggu yang lalu, banyak yang sudah mencarinya dan meminta kepastian apakah ia terlibat dalam menyelidiki atau tidak terlibat sama sekali dalam kasus tersebut. Akechi tidak banyak memberikan komentar pada awalnya, namun tiga hari kemudian, dia sudah menyerahkan banyak bukti kepada polisi atas satu orang tersangka yang dipercayai kini berada di luar negeri.

Kini setelah terdapat fakta bahwa Akechi berhasil menangkap pembunuh ketiga orang korban tersebut dalam waktu yang singkat, para kuli tinta semakin semangat mengejar dan menghantuinya dengan _flash_ kamera dan mikrofon yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

Akechi menggelengkan kepala, kemudian membuka kunci layar di ponselnya yang sempat diabaikan selama berjam-jam. Terdapat beratus-ratus notifikasi yang masuk, membombardir ponselnya sehingga membuatnya harus memilih mana yang harus ia buka terlebih dahulu.

Pesan paling atas.

Dari Shido.

Ibu jari Akechi bergerak dengan cepat untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

_Jam 19.00_

_Nanti kuberitahu alamat lengkap hotelnya._

Akechi menghela napas keras-keras.

“Hari yang melelahkan, ya?”

Sang sopir membuka suara seraya tersenyum simpul pada penumpangnya.

Akechi berdeham, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap stabil. “Ya, begitulah.” Ia membalas memberikan senyum—hei, dia masih berada di publik, semua _image_ yang ia tampilkan di kamera dan televisi tetap harus sama. Sesekali Akechi melirik ke luar jendela, memastikan bahwa jalan yang ditempuh oleh pengemudi taksi tersebut sudah benar.

Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi ia akan sampai di apartemennya.

Seraya memutar-mutar ponsel di tangan kanan (pesan Shido belum ia balas, begitu juga pemberitahuan lain yang belum ia buka), Akechi memikirkan hal yang lain.

Bagaimana kalau suatu hari, ketika ia keluar dari gedung sekolah, para wartawan mengejarnya karena suatu hal lain?

Bukan kasus pembunuhan yang dipecahkannya atau acara televisi yang ia hadiri sebagai bintang tamu.

Melainkan ….

BERITA HEBOH! DETEKTIF SMA AKECHI GORO TERLIHAT KELUAR DARI HOTEL BERSAMA SHIDO MASAYOSHI, MAJELIS METROPOLITAN TOKYO!

Akechi mendengus.

Atau bukan saat keluar dari gedung sekolah. Mungkin saat ia baru saja keluar dari apartemen dan ingin pergi ke konbini untuk mencari roti, yang ia temui adalah deretan jurnalis yang sudah siap menyerangnya dengan rumor tersebut.

Atau mungkin saat ia keluar dari kantor Shido, atau rumah pria itu, atau kantornya—

Hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan?

Pria brengsek itu pintar sekali menutupi jejaknya untuk kejahatan yang standar sampai kejahatan yang paling busuk. Akechi tidak heran lagi sampai saat ini skandal Shido yang sering melakukan seks bersama anak kandungnya tidak tersebar di mana pun.

Apa yang perlu ia takutkan?

Lagi pula jika hal itu tersebar luas, pria itu lebih memiliki banyak masalah. Karirnya hancur, nama di politik hancur, kekuasaan dan popularitas tercemar.

Akechi melirik ponselnya kemudian membalas Shido dengan ‘ya’ yang singkat, jelas, dan padat. Setelahnya ia pun membuka-buka pemberitahuan penting yang lain mengenai kasus atau jadwal acara. Biasanya dia akan diundang di acara televisi tertentu, terutama pada akhir pekan.

“Saya turunkan di sini?”

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Akechi mendongak dari ponselnya.

Akechi melirik gedung apartemen tinggi dari balik jendela. Itu gedung apartemennya. Akechi mengangguk mengiakan, memberi ongkos serta tips kepada sopir, dan turun dari sana. Pikirannya masih mengawang-awang.

Saat ia melirik ponsel, tidak ada balasan apa pun lagi dari Shido.

.

Detail alamat hotel yang dijanjikan Shido sampai di kotak pesannya pada pukul lima sore lewat tujuh belas menit.

Akechi menatap dirinya di cermin.

Ia menyisir rambutnya, kemudian mengacak-acaknya sedikit. Ia mengancingkan kemejanya sampai bawah, lalu membuka lagi kancing paling atas.

Dia sudah biasa bertemu dengan Shido.

Dia sudah tahu fisik pria itu dari yang berpakaian sampai telanjang bulat.

Dia sudah tahu sifat dan kebengisan Shido.

Buat apa dia begitu peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini?

Ia menunduk dan memastikan alamat hotel itu sekali lagi. Tangannya menyambar salah satu kacamata hitam untuk menutupi sepasang mata merahnya yang begitu mencolok. Jaket kulit warna merah tua diambilnya dari gantungan belakang pintu, dan ia memakainya lalu menarik ritsleting jaket tersebut sampai ke atas.

Saat keluar dari gedung apartemen, ia melangkah beberapa blok dari sana dan berhenti di mini market. Ia memerhatikan kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan dengan kecepatan konstan dan rutinitas yang membosankan.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya berdiri di depan mini market, ia mencegat taksi yang lewat dan menyebutkan posisi yang diberikan oleh Shido.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Kalau bukan ambisinya yang kuat untuk menjatuhkan _orang itu _… ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya seperti ini ….

.

Shido menggoyangkan gelas pendek _scotch_nya dengan sepasang mata yang terpaku pada televisi.

Berita mengenai detektif SMA berbakat yang berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan paling sadis yang pernah ada selama beberapa tahun ini memenuhi beberapa _channel _televisi.

Detektif SMA itu sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Shido mendengus.

Bagaimana mungkin detektif SMA yang diagung-agungkan itu tidak bisa memecahkan kasus itu, kalau detektif itu sendiri yang melakukan semuanya.

Ya, harus Shido akui anak itu memang pintar.

Walaupun _tak sepintar dirinya_.

Ia meneguk sedikit likuid beralkohol yang berada dalam gelas tersebut, kemudian meletakkannya perlahan di atas nakas ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

Akechi berkata bahwa ia sudah sampai.

Shido bangun dari posisinya dan membukakan pintu. Sosok pemuda berkacamata hitam segera masuk sebelum Shido sempat berkata apa-apa.

Pria yang lebih tua tersebut segera menutup pintu.

“Hotel, _huh_?” gumam Akechi saat melangkah masuk ke dalam.

“Kalau-kalau kau bosan berada di gedung perkantoran untuk berdiskusi mengenai pekerjaanmu.”

Akechi menggantungkan jaket kulit di depan pintu lemari pakaian, dan meletakkan kacamata hitamnya di sebelah televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita. Liputan terakhir yang ditampilkan adalah saat dia keluar dari gedung kepolisian tadi dan ia terburu-buru masuk ke dalam taksi. _Belum bisa dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut_, begitu inti beritanya.

“Pekerjaan yang barusan kau lihat di berita?”

Shido tertawa terbahak, kemudian mengambil gelas _scotch_nya dan kembali meneguk, kali ini sampai isi di dalam gelas tersebut tak bersisa. Dengan gerakan yang santai, Shido mengambil botol besar _scotch_ dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas, kemudian menawarkannya kepada Akechi.

Akechi menggeleng.

Shido mengangkat bahunya. Satu tangannya yang kosong meraih remote _televisi _dan mematikan siaran dengan sekali tekan. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang berada di kamar hotel tersebut, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian yang kosong di sebelahnya. “Duduk di sini.”

Di sofa kulit tersebut sudah terdapat tumpukan berkas-berkas yang disusun dengan rapi di dalam map. Ketika Akechi mendekat, ia bisa menebak berapa orang target selanjutnya; hanya karena dia sudah terlalu sering menjalankan misi dari Shido.

Hanya karena dia sudah sangat tahu apa-apa saja yang akan Shido minta darinya.

Shido mengulurkan berkas-berkas tersebut. “Satu geng, tujuh orang. Mereka berhasil melumpuhkan tiga orangku. Aku berharap minggu depan sudah beres.”

Akechi mengangguk seraya membaca dokumen tersebut dalam diam.

Shido meletakkan gelasnya lagi di atas nakas. Kali ini memerhatikan wajah Akechi yang sedang diam dengan intens.

“Cukup untuk _briefing_nya,” ujar Shido setelah lima belas menit dihabiskan oleh Akechi untuk mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai target yang ia incar. Shido menyentuh tangan Akechi dan menurunkan _file_ tersebut, kemudian menatap sepasang mata Akechi lurus-lurus.

“Baik.” Akechi meletakkan _file_ itu lagi. “Lalu—“

“Sekarang ….” Shido berbisik di telinga Akechi, “kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan ….”

.

Akechi membiarkan seluruh dokumen yang ada di tangannya kini dipindahkan oleh Shido.

Ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Ia sangat tahu.

“Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.”

Bisikan itu menggelitik di telinga. Mau tak mau ia merasa tubuhnya memanas di tengah ruangan dingin berAC yang kini ditempatinya. Mau tak mau ia merasa seluruh instingnya kembali mengikuti silabel dan frasa yang diucapkan oleh pria tersebut.

Brengsek.

Di dalam hati, ia mencaci dan memaki. Ia sibuk menyumpah dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika media mengetahui segalanya. Sekali lagi, di dalam pikirannya, ia memberikan simulasi pada otaknya: jika suatu saat kamera memotret dan reporter berada di saat yang tepat, bagaimana dengan reputasinya?

Reputasi _mereka_, kepalanya mengoreksi sendiri.

“Shido-san—“

{ ... }

_== kelanjutan fanfiksi ini memang tidak dipublikasikan; hanya untuk sampel karena NSFW ==_

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk May yang mempercayai karakter dan pair favoritnya di tangan saya! semoga memuaskan c;  
psst, memang karyanya tidak semua saya publikasikan di sini karena NSFW :)


End file.
